1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge tube supporting structure, a supporting member, a discharge tube, a ferrule, a lighting device, a display device and a television receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a lighting device capable of functioning as a backlight for a liquid crystal display device is disclosed in JP-A-2004-294592. The lighting device has a construction in which the end portions of a plurality of elongated discharge tubes are fixed to respective connecting members mounted to a substantially flat plate-shaped chassis, and power boards are also fixed to the respective connecting members. An outer lead projecting from the end portion of the discharge tube is connected to the power board via the connecting member.
The outer lead coaxially projects from the end portion of the discharge tube, and therefore the distal end of the outer lead may interfere with a nearby component (e.g., the peripheral wall of the chassis) if the discharge tube axially displaces from the connecting members. The outer lead, which is important as an electrical connecting member, is elongated and low in strength. Therefore, the interference of the outer lead with the nearby component should be prevented.